marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Brooks (Earth-26320)
; former associate of the | Relatives = Vanessa Brooks (mother); Robert Brooks (father); Deacon Frost (vampire sire) | Universe = Earth-26320 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = | Weight = 175 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = formerly blackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Develops fangs whenever the blood-thirst is upon him; has a variety of tribal tattoos across his neck, shoulders and back. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vampire hunter | Education = | Origin = Born half-vampire, or dhampir | PlaceOfBirth = Detroit, Michigan | Creators = David S. Goyer | First = | Last = Blade: The Series Season 1 12 | HistoryText = Blade is a half-vampire "Daywalker" who hunts vampires. Eric Brooks (Blade) is the son of Robert and Vanessa Brooks. Vanessa Brooks, a nurse, was attacked and bitten by a vampire (Deacon Frost) while in pregnancy. Eric Brooks was born while his mother was dying, inheriting some of the vampire's abilities. Young Eric Brooks lived most of his life on the streets, until the day he was attacked by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who mistook him for a true vampire but, when he came to understand the nature of the child, took him in and trained him to become a vampire hunter. Blade was hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and was destroying his vampire night clubs. During an attack on one of the clubs, Blade badly wounded Quinn, one of Frost's retainers. He was interrupted by the police and did not finish the vampire, opting instead to track him. Having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade found that Quinn had already bitten the two doctors who were examining the creature. Seeing Dr. Karen Jenson, and seeing a resemblance to his mother, he refrained from destroying her and took her with him instead. Blade decided to use Jenson as a bait for Frost and let her go back home. There she was attacked by one of Frost's familiars, a police officer. Blade intervened and beat him hard, just to follow him again to the hideout of a vampire archivist named Pearl. Blade and Karen interrogated him, and found out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, a legendary vampire "blood god". The two were then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but managed to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade was out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to his base, found out that Karen had been kidnapped by Frost, and that Whistler had been bitten. Blade couldn't shoot his mentor and so gave him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacked Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, an anticoagulant which proved to be lethal to vampires. In there, Blade found his mother, now a vampire, and that she had become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he was easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. Blade was placed in a special sarcophagus for his blood to be drained and used for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade was saved by Dr. Karen Jenson, who managed to free herself. The woman let Blade bite her to regain his strength, just in time to kill his mother. With his abilities returned, Blade killed most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, he confronted Frost, who had become a vessel of La Magra. With his sword proving to be useless on the blood god, Blade attacked him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Dr. Karen Jenson exited from the temple and Karen asked Blade if he wants to be cured. The cure would end Blade's thirst for blood, but at the cost of losing his vampire strengths. Blade refused, wanting to continue his battle. He was later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he was following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. ... ... ...Blade: The Series Episodes 1 through 12 | Powers = *As a result of his mother being bitten by a vampire while giving birth to him, Blade was born with superhuman physical capabilities similar to those of vampires. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Blade's sense of sight, smell and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can not and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. **'Superhuman Strength:' Blade is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. **'Superhuman Speed:' Blade is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Agility:' Blade's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Blade, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities, that allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like Vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head. Though it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. This regenerative healing powers also extend his lifespan to a much greater limit than normal humans. | Abilities = *'Master Martial Artist:' Blade is a master martial artist, having been trained from a young age to fight vampires. He was able to fight on an even footing the likes of Deacon Frost, Jared Nomak, and Drake using his exceptional fighting prowess (who were more physically superior to him at the time). He can also hold his own against multiple attackers, be they humans, vampires, or reapers. His main form of combat is a mixture of Shotokan Karate, Hapkido, Wushu, Shaolin Kung-Fu, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Aikido, Silat, Capoeira, and Pro-Wrestling *'Master Swordsman:' Blade is proficient in a wide variety of bladed weapons. *'Expert Marksman:' Blade is a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can throw them with great accuracy and precision. Blade also shows great skill with firearms ranging from automatic to semi-automatic weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *Blade is known to have no weaknesses of a vampire; except for one weakness common to all vampires: the need to ingest fresh blood in order to stay alive. However, rather than consume blood, he usually lives off a synthetic specially designed serum developed by Abraham Whistler that provides the same nourishment that blood would provide; If Blade does not drink the serum for an extended period of time, he will rapidly weaken and his self control will be stretched to the limit. He would be forced to attack a human and consume his or her blood. An extended period of time without consuming either blood or the serum will prove fatal. Abraham Whistler once stated that Blade ages like any other human although this has never been truly proven. However, he started developing a resistance to the serum. Later on though; Blade received a better serum from Karen Jenson that was administered via injection and then afterwards; through an inhaler. | Equipment = *Blade utilizes a synthetic serum allowing him to gain the nutrients needed to refrain him from feeding off the blood of humans. He uses either a syringe or inhaler to administer the serum. | Transportation = *Modified 1968 Dodge Charger 440 with blackened windows. Armour-plated motorcycle. | Weapons = * Blade's Sword: Blade's sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled. * Handguns: Blade employs a variety of guns loaded with custom ammunition. His most common firearm is a semi-automatic pistol with a laser sight mounted under the barrel. Larger guns include a shotgun (equipped with a stake-launching device), sub-machine guns, and assault rifles. The ammunition he uses is typically home made with metal components cast in silver and bullets filed to a hollow point. * Garlic: Blade is known to utilize garlic against Vampires; which he uses in his handguns' ammunition besides just using silver; for a more lethal effect. * Silver Stakes: Blade carries several silver stakes strapped to his thigh. With the silver able to cause an allergic reaction in vampires, these are occasionally used for interrogation purposes when impaling a vampire's extremities, although they are more often used to lethal effect in strikes to the head or chest. * Shuriken: Blade uses small throwing blades forged in silver. * EDTA: Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid is a compound developed by Dr. Karen Jenson. It is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively when introduced to a vampire's bloodstream. Early EDTA weapons were ampoules that could be thrown at a target and later Blade employed arm-mounted reloading EDTA cartridges that could inject the substance with a punch. * UV Light: Ultraviolet light saw rare use in Blade's arsenal due to his need to move quickly, but he has been known to equip UV lamps and UV flash devices for occasional missions. | Notes = * The role of Blade was played by actor Wesley Snipes in Blade, Blade II and Blade: Trinity. In the short-lived Blade television series, the part was played by Kirk "Sticky Fingaz" Jones. * Though Wesley Snipes is 5'10" Wesley Snipes min-bio at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB), the fictional character Blade is 5'8" Blade height Image | Trivia = *This version of Blade is very much unlike his comic counterpart. The Blade in the comics was notorious for using wooden stakes and talking and acting like John Shaft since he was originally created in the 70s. The comic book character has since been modified to be similar to his film counterpart. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Interview with Wesley Snipes * }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Mechanics Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Street Fighting Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:1998 Character Debuts